harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Patronus Charm
(ex-PEK-toh pa-TRO-num) |type=Charm |hand= |light=Silver |effect= Conjures a spirit guardianJKR Official Site (Text only, accessed 8 February, 2012 via the Wayback Web Archive) }} The Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) is the most famous and one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind. It is an immensely complicated and an extremely difficult spell, that evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a Patronus (pl. Patronuses"The Rules" at AccioQuote!) or spirit guardian. It is the primary protection against Dementors and Lethifolds, against which there are no other defence. There are two types of Patronuses: corporeal which means a Patronus with a particular shape and form and incorporeal Patronus. Incorporeal Patronuses have no particular shape and do not protect against dementors the way corporeal Patronuses do. However, some wizards like Remus Lupin choose to cast incorporeal Patronuses to hide their identity. History It is evident from old woodcuts and scrolls that the Patronus Charm has been used since ancient times. Therefore, it is unknown who created it, or when it was first invented. The charm also has a long association with those fighting for lofty or noble causes (those able to produce corporeal Patronuses were often elected to high office within the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic). According to legend one of the most famous Patronuses of all time was a lowly mouse, which belonged to a young wizard called Illyius. Illyius cast the Patronus Charm when his village was being attacked by the Dark wizard Raczidian and his army of Dementors. Despite the mouse's diminutive size, it shone with a brilliant light, bringing the Dementors to a halt as it nimbly moved through the ranks of fleeing villagers. Enraged, Raczidian decided to enter the fray himself, and tried to summon a Patronus to ward off Illyius's mouse. However, he failed to remember that only the pure of heart can produce a Patronus, and thus for the first time in history, it was revealed what happens when a competent, but unworthy wizard or witch attempts the spell. Maggots shot out of Raczidian's wand and quickly devoured him as they engulfed his entire body. The villagers hailed Illyius as a hero. Harry Potter took Anti-Dementor lessons with Remus Lupin in order to learn the advanced charm and so was one of the youngest to attempt this charm with actual results. During a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in 1994, he cast his very first corporeal Patronus, when several Slytherin students were impersonating Dementors. He performed the charm again in June when he along with Hermione Granger and Sirius Black were being attacked by over a hundred Dementors, he cast a corporeal Patronus powerful enough to drive them all away. In 1995, Harry cast the charm against a Boggart that he thought was a Dementor during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. The following summer he came under attack by two Dementors and managed to drive them away with the charm, leading to him being put on trial for underage magic in an attempt to discredit him. Harry also taught the members of Dumbledore's Army the charm and some were even successful in casting it. The charm was used frequently to ward off Dementors such as when The Trio escaped from the Ministry of Magic after obtaining the Horcrux locket and during the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape also conjured his Doe Patronus to guide Harry to the hiding place of the Sword of Gryffindor. The Order of the Phoenix would send out messages with their Patronuses such as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley who in 1997 delivered warnings. Nature The Patronus represents that which is hidden, unknown but necessary within the personality. When a human confronted with inhuman evil, such as the Dementor, they must draw upon resources he or she may never have needed, and the Patronus is the awakened secret self that lies dormant until needed, but which must now be brought to light. Patronuses take forms that their casters might not expect, for which they have never felt a particular affinity, or (in rare cases) even recognise. Every Patronus is as unique as its creator and even identical twins have been known to produce very different Patronuses. The unusual witches and wizards who produce a Patronus that takes the form of their favourite animal is an indicator of obsession or eccentricity. Here is a wizard who may not be able to hide their essential self in common life, who may, indeed, parade tendencies that others might prefer to conceal. Whatever the form of their Patronus, you would be well-advised to show respect, and occasionally caution, towards a witch or wizard who produces the Patronus of their choice. Casting The vast majority of witches and wizards are unable to produce any form of Patronus, and to create even an intangible one is generally considered a mark of superior magical ability. Rubeus Hagrid is an example of a wizard that cannot conjure any form of Patronus, as the charm is too difficult for him.Hagrid couldn't produce a Patronus. It's a very difficult spell. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Given their long affinity with humans it is perhaps unsurprising that among the most common Patronuses when cast (although it must be remembered that any corporeal Patronus is highly unusual) are dogs, cats, and horses. To successfully cast the spell, one begins by mustering the happiest memory they can think of (the happier the memory, the better the charm will work). Alternatively, one could imagine a scenario that would make for a very happy memory, as Harry did for his D.A.D.A. O.W.L. The next step is to begin drawing circles with their wand so as to increase the power of their spell. They must then say the incantation, Expecto Patronum; the Patronus will come from the tip of the wand and can be directed towards a target by pointing one's wand at said target. It is possible to disguise the form one's Patronus takes, which was done both by Severus Snape to hide his love for Lily Evans, and by Remus Lupin, who felt it would give away his condition. Also some witches and wizards may be unable to produce a Patronus at all until they have undergone some kind of psychic shock. Difficulty The Patronus Charm is widely regarded as advanced magic, far beyond N.E.W.T.-level; in 1994 Remus Lupin stated that the charm was, in fact "ridiculously advanced". This charm was, indeed, so perilous, few wizards/witches could conjure up a true Patronus. It is very complex and many qualified wizards and witches have trouble with it. In fact, Harry Potter is one of the youngest known wizards able to cast a Patronus; he was taught how to do so in early 1994 at the age of thirteen by Remus Lupin. In a Dumbledore's Army lesson, Harry taught the members how to use the charm. Some were even successful in casting a corporeal form, though Harry said this might be because there was no Dementor to make them frightened. However, three members were later able to cast corporeal Patronuses in the presence of Dementors. Being able to cast a patronus, whilst fighting Dementors or not, is not required to graduate from Hogwarts so it is something that is taught under special circumstances. Amelia Bones and potential members of the D.A. were all very impressed when Harry Potter revealed that he could cast not only a Patronus Charm but a corporeal one to boot, which is notably more difficult than casting an incorporeal one. Given that the success of the charm is directly reliant on the caster retaining a particular mental state the Charm is more difficult to cast in emotionally trying circumstances. For instance, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all had difficulty casting their Patronuses when under the negative influence of Salazar Slytherin's Locket, one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and after witnessing the death of Fred Weasley in the final battle. This feature of the Charm is particularly unfortunate since the Charm's primary use is to defend against Dementors, Dark creatures specifically equipped to mentally unhinge people (and hence is partly why it is regarded as such advanced, difficult magic). Self-confidence may also play an important role in casting the spell. In 1994 Harry is able to cast the spell successfully, driving off a large number of Dementors (which according to Severus Snape is only achievable by a very powerful wizard) thus saving Sirius and a younger version of himself, seemingly without recalling a happy memory, when he realizes that he has already done it, although Harry could have had a 'happy memory' upon realising that he had saved all three of their souls. Worthiness 's demise while trying to cast a Patronus]] It is a general belief held by the wizarding world that only those who are pure of heart are able to cast Patronuses; this, however, is untrue, as several characters with negative personality traits are able to cast a fully-fledged Patronus. Although generally dark witches and wizards will not try to produce a Patronus, not having any need for one, most dark wizards will be devoured by maggots coming from their wand and consuming the caster. For this reason, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were not able to cast a Patronus Charm (not that it was necessary, as they already had the dark creatures under their control via their affinity to darkness, and would have no use for Patronuses).J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 (2.00-3.00pm BST) at Accio Quote! Draco Malfoy numbered among those unable to cast the Patronus Charm. Severus Snape was the only Death Eater capable of casting the charm. Some witches and wizards of questionable morals, such as Dolores Umbridge, are able to produce corporeal Patronuses. Merula Snyde could only conjure an incorporeal Patronus, though it should be noted that she was only a fourth year at the time and it is an advanced spell; the only other wizards known to produce a corporeal Patronus by that age are Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, and Jacob's sibling. The Patronus A successfully conjured Patronus can take two forms: incorporeal and corporeal, and both types vary greatly in their appearances and strength. Incorporeal An incorporealPottermore describes "non-corporeal" Patronuses as "incorporeal" Patronus is one which does not resemble any living creature and has few distinguishing features (if any). Incorporeal Patronuses resemble a burst of vapour or smoke without any clearly defined form shooting from the tip of the wand. While they may be partially effective at halting Dementors (but not repelling them) and shielding the caster from them, incorporeal Patronuses are not "fully-fledged" Patronuses, and are regarded as a more primitive or weaker version of the Charm. Corporeal 's doe Patronus is the same as Lily Potter's due to his lifelong love for her]]A corporeal Patronus is one that is fully-formed, taking the shape of a bright-silver, translucent animal. It is the strongest form a Patronus can take, being able to fully drive Dementors away. The specific animal forms that a corporeal Patronus takes will vary from person to person and reflect each individual's innermost personality. Patronus forms, however, are subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in eternal, unchanging love..@tigs25 Your Patronus only changes if it's eternal love, unchanging - part of you forever. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter For example, Nymphadora Tonks's Patronus changed from its previous form to that of a four-legged creature which others guessed was a wolf because then it would reflect her love of Remus Lupin, himself a werewolf. Another example is Severus Snape, whose Patronus was that of a doe, the same as Lily Evans, though this may have been the case all along rather than a change from its original form, as Snape was in love with Lily for most of his life. Based on the fact that Patronuses are conjured by recalling happy memories, it stands to reason that a Patronus might change its form after one falls in love and the memories used to conjure the Patronus largely revolve around the person the caster is in love with. In addition, it seems that some couples have "complementary" Patronuses (male and female forms of the same animal), such as Lily and James Potter. It is, however, unknown if this is a coincidence or not. If a wizard is an Animagus and can summon a corporeal Patronus, the two may take the same form, as was the case for Minerva McGonagall and James Potter. Remus Lupin's Patronus takes the form of a wolf, rather than a werewolf; whether or not all werewolves would generate a similar Patronus is unknown. It stands to reason that it's likely due to Remus' best memories of his youth revolving around the acceptance he felt despite his condition, in which he felt more at home in his wolf form during those times, rather than cursed by it. Also, due to his nature as desiring a sense of belonging at his core, much like a true wolf. Most Patronuses take the form of an ordinary animal. Magical creatures, such as Albus Dumbledore's phoenix Patronus, are uncommon. It is extremely rare for Patronuses to take the form of extinct animals. Hedley Fleetwood's Woolly Mammoth Patronus is a notable exception. Andros the Invincible was the only wizard capable of casting a Patronus the size of a Giant, although whether it was a giant or not is unknown. The corporeal Patronus is also better at repelling Dementors than the non-corporeal form. Uses There are two known uses for the Patronus Charm. The first and main use of the Patronus is to drive off certain Dark creatures, such as Dementors and Lethifolds and is the only known charm that will work against them. As Dementors feed on happy memories causing humans to drown in their own sorrow and sadness, the Patronus acts as a shield of sorts, of which the Dementor would try to feed off instead — the Patronus is comprised exclusively of positive feelings and cannot comprehend negative emotion, so the Dementor's influence cannot affect it. The other use was devised by Albus Dumbledore, who invented a way of using the Patronus (corporeal and non) as a means of communication. They can deliver messages, speaking with the voice of the caster. This source of communication is believed to be exclusive to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Using the Patronus for communication offers great advantages in security, as Patronuses identify the caster and are Dark Arts-proof. A good example of this was when Minerva McGonagall used her feline Patronus to call for help to the other heads of houses, in 1998 when she found out Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Multiple Patronuses can be cast for communication, as McGonagall was able to create three. Another is when Severus Snape used his Patronus to lead Harry Potter to a pool in the Forest of Dean in 1997, where he had laid Godric Gryffindor's Sword for Harry to retrieve. It is unknown if Snape had conjured the Patronus with instructions or if he was hiding and controlling it for this task. Harry's was able to follow both oral and physical commands. They also only remain active whilst the caster is focusing on them. If they are not protecting anyone, Patronuses seem to take on the traits of the creature they resemble and generally follow their caster around. This makes it unsure whether or not they are sentient. Patronuses and practitioners Patronus forms Aardvark-patronus.jpg|Aardvark AbraxanWingedHorse-patronus.jpg|Abraxan Winged Horse Adder-patronus.jpg|Adder Albatross-patronus.jpg|Albatross Pottermore-patronus-quiz-badger.png|Badger Bassett Hound Patronus.png|Basset Hound Bat-patronus.jpg|Bat Bay Mare Patronus.png|Bay Mare BayStallion-patronus.jpg|Bay Stallion Beagle-patronus.jpg|Beagle BlackAndWhiteCat-patronus.jpg|Black And White Cat BlackBear-patronus.jpg|Black Bear Blackbird-patronus.jpg|Blackbird BlackMamba-patronus.jpg|Black Mamba BlackMare-patronus.jpg|Black Mare BlackStallion.png|Black Stallion BlackSwan-patronus.jpg|Black Swan Bloodhound-patronus.jpg|Bloodhound Borzoi-patronus.jpg|Borzoi Brown Bear Patronus.png| Brown Bear BrownHare-patronus.jpg|Brown Hare BrownOwl-patronus.jpg|Brown Owl Buffalo-patronus.jpg|Buffalo Buzzard-patronus.jpg|Buzzard Calico Cat Patronus.png|Calico Cat CapuchinMonkey-patronus.jpg|Capuchin Monkey Patronus Cat2.jpg|Cat Cheetah-patronus.jpg|Cheetah Chestnut Mare Patronus.png|Chestnut Mare Chestnut Stallion patronus.png|Chestnut Stallion Chow Patronus.png|Chow Dog Crow Patronus.png|Crow Dapple Grey Mare.png|Dapple Grey Mare DappleGreyStallion-patronus.jpg|Dapple Grey Stallion Deerhound Patronus.png|Deerhound Doe Patronus.jpg|Doe Dolphin Patronus.png|Dolphin Dragon pm.jpg|Dragon Dragonfly-patronus.jpg|Dragonfly DunMare-patronus.jpg|Dun Mare DunStallion-patronus.jpg|Dun Stallion Eagle-patronus.jpg|Eagle Eagle Owl Patronus.png|Eagle Owl Elephant-patronus.jpg|Elephant Erumpent-patronus.jpg|Erumpent Falcon-patronus.jpg|Falcon FieldMouse-patronus.jpg|Field Mouse FIre-dwelling Salamander Patronus.png|Fire Dwelling Salamander Patronus Fox2.JPG|Fox FoxTerrier-patronus.jpg|Fox Terrier GingerCat-patronus.jpg|Ginger Cat Goat Patronus.jpg|Goat Goshawk-patronus.jpg|Goshawk GranianWingedHorse-patronus.jpg|Granian Winged Horse Grass Snake Patronus.png|Grass Snake Great Grey Owl Patronus.png| Great Grey Owl Greyhound-patronus.jpg|Greyhound Grey squirrel.jpg|Grey Squirrel Hedgehog Patronus.png|Hedgehog Heron-patronus.jpg|Heron Hippogriff Patronus.png|Hippogriff Hummingbird-patronus.jpg|Hummingbird Husky-patronus.jpg|Husky Hyena Patronus.png|Hyena IbizanHound-patronus.jpg|Ibizan Hound Impala-patronus.jpg|Impala IrishWolfhound-patronus.jpg|Irish Wolfhound Jack rabbit Patronus.jpg|Jack Rabbit Ron's dog Patronus.jpg|Jack Russell Terrier King Cobra Patronus.png|King Cobra Kingfisher-patronus.jpg|Kingfisher Leopard-patronus.jpg|Leopard Leopardess Patronus.png|Leopardess Lion-patronus.jpg|Lion Lioness Patronus.png|Lioness LittleOwl-patronus.jpg|Little Owl Lynx Patronus.png|Lynx Magpie-patronus.jpg|Magpie ManxCat-patronus.jpg|Manx Cat Marsh Harrier pm.png|Marsh Harrier Mastiff-patronus.jpg|Mastiff Mink Patronus.png|Mink Mole Patronus.png|Mole Mongrel Dog Patronus.png|Mongrel Dog MountainHare-patronus.jpg|Mountain Hare Nebelung Cat Patronus.png|Nebelung Cat Newfoundland-patronus.jpg|Newfoundland Nightjar-patronus.jpg|Nightjar Occamy patronus.jpg|Occamy Ocicat-patronus.jpg|Ocicat Orangutan-patronus.jpg|Orangutan Orca pm.jpg|Orca Oryx Patronus.png|Oryx Osprey Patronus.png|Osprey File:Hermione Otter Patronus.png|Otter Peacock-patronus.jpg|Peacock Dumbledores phoenix patronus.jpg|Phoenix Pheasant-patronus.jpg|Pheasant PiebaldMare-patronus.jpg|Piebald Mare PiebaldStallion-patronus.jpg|Piebald Stallion PineMarten-patronus.jpg|Pine Marten Polar Bear Patronus.png|Polar Bear Polecat Patronus.png|Polecat Python-patronus.jpg|Python RagdollCat-patronus.jpg|Ragdoll Cat Rat-patronus.jpg|Rat Patronus rattlesnake.png|Rattlesnake Raven-patronus.jpg|Raven RedSquirrel-patronus.jpg|Red Squirrel Rhinoceros-patronus.jpg|Rhinoceros Robin-patronus.jpg|Robin Rottweiler-patronus.jpg|Rottweiler Runespoor Patronus.png|Runespoor RussianBlueCat-patronus.jpg|Russian Blue Cat Salmon-Patronus.png|Salmon ScopsOwl-patronus.jpg|Scops Owl Seal-patronus.jpg|Seal Shark Patronus.png|Shark Shrew Patronus.png|Shrew SiberianCat-patronus.jpg|Siberian Cat Snowy Owl Patronus.png|Snowy Owl Sparrow-patronus.jpg|Sparrow Sparrowhawk Patronus.png|Sparrowhawk SphynxCat-patronus.jpg|Sphinx Cat Stag pm.jpg|Stag StBernard-patronus.jpg|St Bernard Stoat-patronus.jpg|Stoat Swallow-patronus.jpg|Swallow Swift-patronus.jpg|Swift Thestral Patronus.png|Thestral Tiger-patronus.jpg|Tiger Tigress-patronus.jpg|Tigress Tonkinese Cat Patronus.png|Tonkinese Cat TortoiseshellCat-patronus.jpg|Tortoiseshell Cat Unicorn Patronus.png|Unicorn Vole-patronus.jpg|Vole Vulture Patronus.png|Vulture Weasel Patronus.png|Weasel West Highland Terrir Patronus.png|West Highland Terrier WhiteMare-patronus.jpg|White Mare White stallion pm.jpg|White Stallion White Swam Patronus.png|White Swan Wild Boar Patronus.png|Wild Boar Wildcat-patronus.jpg|Wildcat WildRabbit-patronus.jpg|Wild Rabbit Wolf Patronus.png|Wolf WoodMouse-patronus.jpg|Wood Mouse Etymology Patronus means "protector", "guardian", or simply "patron" in Latin, specifically reflecting the entire role that the Patronus Charm plays. In archaic Latin, it meant "father", which is very interesting, considering that Harry Potter's Patronus is the same as his father's Patronus and Animagus form, a stag. The Latin word exspecto or expecto means "I look out for" or "I wait for", thus the charm's incantation roughly translates into "I await a protector." Behind the scenes *SPSexpecto from SpellShapes.utx from the texture files of the third video game PC version. *Two Patronuses planned for the films but ultimately cut include a Thestral and a chimpanzee. *The Patronuses of James Potter and Minerva McGonagall match their respective Animagi form. These are the only characters whose Patronus and Animagus forms are known. However, not all Animagi have the same animal as their Patronus and Animagus.In , the options for the Patronus and Animagus form of Jacob's sibling are different. **Similarly Remus Lupin's Patronus is a wolf, but whether this is aniversal among werewolves or not is unknown. *In the first chapter of , a white peacock appears in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Some fans believed this bird to be Lucius Malfoy's Patronus. However, J. K. Rowling stated that no Death Eater except Severus Snape could (or had a need to) conjure a Patronus, because Death Eaters fight alongside that which Patronuses fight against.The Leaky Cauldron - J.K. Rowling July 30, 2007 Bloomsbury.com chat This means that the peacock was in fact a living creature. It is stated in that the creature was in fact an albino peacock. *In the video game adaptation of , the more moderate Expecto Patronum is a ball of light. In the console versions, it works as a guided-missile that can only be steered left or right, and accelerate. In the PC version, before being cast, a white ring goes up Harry's arm and if it reaches the top of the wand, Harry has to try the spell again, and it is used only to attack Dementors (it also produces lightning effects). At the climax of the game, a stag (Harry's Patronus) jumps out of the wand to drive away all the Dementors nearby attacking Harry and Sirius, and its during that battle in the console versions, Harry's Patronus changes into a stag with altered controls. *In the said video game, the first video game adaption of , and /5-7 the Patronus Charm appears to push the Dementors away with the first shot, and a second shot kills them. *The lecture that Harry gives on Patronuses to Dumbledore's Army in is extremely similar to the lecture Remus Lupin gave him in . *In the third book when Dementors attack Harry, Hermione and Sirius, Harry's Patronus is very weak and thin (based on how there were tons of Dementors) yet the Dementors were still unable to pass through it. One Dementor was able to make it vanish by gesturing at it though. *In , Dolores Umbridge's Patronus seems to emanate a shield that keeps the Dementors separated from everyone in the courtroom. In addition, Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus is described in the novel as taking the form of a lynx, however in the film it is depicted as a shimmering comet of light from which springs silvery images of witches and wizards screaming in terror as Kingsley's voice details the death of Scrimgeour and the fall of the Ministry. *In , Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Barty Crouch Jr, and an unnamed Death Eater can all cast the spell, despite the fact that Rowling stated that no Death Eater besidess Severus Snape could produce a Patronus. It is most likely that this was simply incorporated for gameplay purposes.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., it is possible that Patronuses vary in strength according to which animal's form they take. Later canon from , however, stresses that this is not the case and that the form of the animal has no correlation to the strength of the Patronus (see, for instance, Illyius and Symposia Rawle). *The Patronus spellbook, owned by Remus Lupin, includes information and instruction on the Patronus Charm. *In an interview, J. K. Rowling stated that the happy memory that would produce the strongest Patronus for her would be the births of any of her three children, though a close fourth would be when she learned that was going to be published.Harry Potter: A Blue Peter Special interview, transcript available here She has also stated that she'd like for her Patronus to be an otter, like Hermione's, but she has a feeling it might actually be a large dog. However, in a message on Twitter in 2014, she claimed it would be a pine marten.Twitter account of J.K. Rowling Additionally, in a 2000 interview, she stated that the Patronus Charm was her favourite spell in the series so far.AOL Live Interview - October 19, 2000 Rowling later revealed that a pine marten was what she had tested as in the initial form of the Patronus test that was later posted on Pottermore. She took the test again in its final form and tested as a heron.Discover your Patronus on Pottermore *Luna Lovegood's hare Patronus is possibly a reference to the , a figure in East Asian mythology. *Learning to cast a Patronus is one of the tasks given to the player in the final Chapter of the game . For learning the incantation and gesture, the player is given the Trophy "Expecto Patronum!" On the next page, the player is given the chance to cast a true Patronus, the form of which is apparently chosen randomly. Amongst the possible Patronuses are a bat, a bull, a cat, a goat, a horse, a rabbit, a scorpion and a snake.See this YouTube video's comments For discovering their Patronus, the player is awarded the Trophy "True Patronus."" *J.K Rowling has stated the only way that a Patronus is able to change its current form is through eternal unchangable love. *Although J. K. Rowling has stated that the plural form is Patronuses and not Patroni, the German translation always translates it as Patroni. *J. K. Rowling confirmed on 21 August 2015 on Twitter that Rubeus Hagrid was not able to conjure a Patronus, though he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. * On 22 September, 2016, unveiled the long-awaited and discussed option for members of the site to determine their patronus. This takes the form of a quiz of several questions that can only be taken once, at which point the member's Patronus is revealed and added to their member profile.My Pottermore - Patronus *When Joanne K. Rowling was asked about the form of Newton Scamander's Patronus, she said that it would be a spoiler to future films of the Fantastic Beasts series.https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/857287597579788288 *On Pottermore, a horse Patronus can be of several different colours, though all Patronuses are silver. It's unknown how hard the difference is to tell in-universe and all horse Patronuses look the same, or at least very similar, on Pottermore. Patronuses in the films *In , Harry's Patronus physically attacks the Dementors by charging at them, as depicted in the books, with the first successful patronus shield he conjured being used to force a Boggart in the form of a Dementor back into its trunk. Also, Patronuses produced by the members of Dumbledore's Army make noises and are capable of interacting with physical objects, such as Ron's dog Patronus knocking over Neville Longbottom. Also, in , Umbridge's Patronus was heard hissing. *There was a noted change in appearance of Patronuses in general in the Order of the Phoenix movie. In movies 5-8, Patronuses appear to be very wispy and airy, while in the third film they look more substantial, solid and brighter. *In , during the infiltration of the Ministry of Magic, Umbridge's Patronus was very clearly seen several times in the same scene and often looked less like a cat and more like a reanimated, feline corpse, with the skeletal features visible. This is odd for a Patronus (they usually look quite 'alive' and well) and its twisted form may be a nod to both Umbridge's nature and the circumstances under which it was cast. *In the film adaptation of , the Patronus in its powerful wave-like form emits a deep reverberating sound. In this effect was also used when Aberforth Dumbledore protected Hogwarts from Dementors. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ca:Patronus cs:Patronus da:Patronus de:Expecto Patronum de2:Patronuszauber es:Encantamiento patronus et:Patronus fi:Suojelius fr:Sortilège du Patronus it:Incanto Patronus ja:エクスペクト・パトローナム nl:Patronus pl:Patronus pt-br:Feitiço do Patrono ru:Патронус sv:Expecto Patronum tr:Expecto Patronum zh:守护神咒 Category:Communication Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Dementors Category:Light-based magic Category:Protective Spells Category:Soul-Related Magic Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin